


落大雨

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Relationships: 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	落大雨

窗外蝉鸣阵阵，石墨的味道漂浮在空气里，林彦俊在略显嘈杂的画室里好不容易开出一块地方，拉开两张座椅，领着新来报名的男孩坐下。  
“不是艺术生，就是对画画有兴趣想来随便学学的。”面前的男孩言辞恳切，林彦俊点点头，递给他一份报名表。  
“现在是暑假期间，早上十点到下午五点都可以来。”林彦俊向他介绍，“看你以前没有画画的基础，明天就先到隔壁教室去吧。那边是基础班，先从基本功学起。”  
“那你带哪个班？”男孩填着表兀自抬起头来，单刀直入的问话让林彦俊吓了一跳：“我……一般在这边，带一下高考生这样。”  
“喔。”男孩毫不掩饰脸上失望的神情，“我听黄明昊说所有人都是你带的，我才会来。”  
林彦俊接过表，全当是年轻气盛的男孩童言无忌。“陈立农”三个字写的龙飞凤舞，林彦俊简直能想象出他平时是怎样顽劣的个性，也没对他能安静坐下学画画这件事抱有什么期待。他跟开这间画室的老师关系很好，因此每年寒暑假都会过来做助教，顺便挣点零花钱。因为相貌不错的关系，被学生莫名其妙的告白他也经历了很多次，学艺术的孩子大多热情开放，又正处在悸动的年纪，他从没当真过。这次也不例外。  
“这几间教室我都会帮忙辅导。”林彦俊不咸不淡地回答，“但高考生毕竟是需要重点关注的对象。所以我花在他们身上的时间会多点。黄明昊也快考试了。你跟他是朋友？”  
“不然怎么会认识你。”陈立农毫不心虚，话语之间的含义昭然若揭，就是一副要追求自己的样子。  
“那你也高三了吧。”林彦俊语气放重了些许，摆出长辈架子，看着陈立农稚气未脱的脸，“放暑假不补课？”  
“黄明昊留级了。”陈立农歪着头，“我是放了假无所事事的大学生。”  
“那你可以去打工之类……”  
“我说过我是对画画有兴趣欸，林，老，师。”陈立农把这称呼故意咬的很重，“干嘛，我还没报名就要赶我走哦？”  
“……不是。”林彦俊莫名对这男孩有点不爽。他见识过太多情窦初开的孩子羞涩地向他吐露心意的样子，让他即使没有心动也有恻隐之心。年少时的爱慕多珍贵，他尽量委婉客气，不想让他们真的伤了心。可眼前这家伙随意又轻浮，言谈举止和那些夜场老油条没什么两样，不过长了张温柔腼腆的脸而已。  
“今天记得去买笔，还有美工刀那些。”林彦俊很快收拾好情绪，像没发生过什么一样叮嘱道，“黄明昊应该都知道该买什么……你让他带你去买吧。”  
“好。”陈立农点点头，本想再多问几句，但看到林彦俊悄悄拧起来的眉头还是选择了噤声。

基础班上大多是些小孩子，凭着兴趣爱好或者是“家长很忙没工夫照顾放假的孩子”才丢在这里的。因此班里总是闹哄哄的，一般是个脾气好又耐心的女老师在带。素描课枯燥无味，远不如花花绿绿的水彩课更讨孩子们欢心，因此带班的女老师要管住这帮好动的孩子们总是很头疼。林彦俊也时不时会过来看看，给同事买点饮料聊表慰问。  
“今天还好。”女老师一边嘬着奶茶一边说，“新来的那学生好受欢迎……小朋友都喜欢缠着他玩。”  
林彦俊望过去，只见陈立农大大方方地坐在一帮孩子们中间，正襟危坐地画着石膏正方体。虽然画的不怎么样，但有许多小军师围在他身边替他出谋划策，他也一本正经地听着，说着林彦俊听不太明白的奇怪又破碎的语言。  
“看不出来。”林彦俊耸肩，“我以为他就是那种三分钟热情的人。”  
“他还蛮好的。”女老师一副甚是欣慰的表情。  
林彦俊没接话，去教几个小孩补阴影。他长得凶，话也少，不怒自威，震慑的作用相当好。围在陈立农身边的小朋友也稀稀拉拉地散开，回到自己的画板前完成任务。吵闹的画室安静下来，林彦俊走到陈立农身边，白纸上一个突兀的正方体矗立着，细细的线条彰显出主人的犹豫。  
“透视画的还可以。”林彦俊公事公办，认真地点评起来，“但是打线稿不能这么轻……当然也不能太重。像这样。”  
他俯下身，拿过陈立农手里的铅笔，开始给他做示范。他手指细长却遒劲有力，哪怕是小指到掌侧的那一层铅灰都很迷人。陈立农的目光从画纸上的手忍不住看向林彦俊的脸，下一秒林彦俊就把铅笔还给了他，走到旁边去。  
干嘛呀……冷不防被教育的人有点委屈。  
放课后下了点小雨，孩子们都被家长陆陆续续地接走了。没有家长接又没带伞的小孩围着陈立农，看他打手机游戏。林彦俊过来帮忙收拾画室的时候不禁感叹，也许孩子王就是有天生吸引人的气场，别的小朋友见了他都跟老鼠见了猫似的。不过他其实并不在乎，这样好管人反而很酷。  
等最后一个孩子也被家长接走，黄明昊正好从隔壁过来，跟林彦俊打了个招呼：“拜呀林老师！”随即拉起陈立农要走。  
“林老师再见。”陈立农站起身，用一种林彦俊没听过的，温和到近乎疏远的语气跟他告别。

陈立农虽然没有画画基础，但毕竟年纪比那些小孩大，理解能力更好一些，画素描的对象也很快从几何圆柱体到了番茄和水瓶。  
彼时他正眯着眼睛，用铅笔估量着那个水瓶的比例，他画的认真，林彦俊就站在他身后看着。陈立农不为所动，继续着手里的作业。  
“这个把手，”林彦俊冷不防提道：“画太高了。”  
陈立农愣了一下，不敢回过头去看他，犹豫着拿起橡皮想擦掉，不料被林彦俊截了胡。“不用擦，”林彦俊弯腰帮他重新画好定位，“你线条还是很轻……笔不对吧？让黄明昊带你去多买几支。”  
“没来得及买。”陈立农小声解释，直直地看着面前的画板，“之前买了很多的。”  
“然后呢。”林彦俊问。  
“借给那几个小朋友了。”  
林彦俊不知道该怎么回答，只好把自己的笔给了陈立农。后者触到对方掌心的温度，抿了抿唇道了谢。  
“黄明昊。”林彦俊走到隔壁画室，问他：“陈立农真是你同学吗。”  
“是啊。”黄明昊愣了一下，随即笑着回答，“他惹你了？”  
黄明昊一直在这里画画，跟各位老师关系都很好，对待林彦俊就更是比起师长更像朋友，有什么话也不忌讳。  
“没有。”林彦俊收回目光，语气平淡，“觉得他每天都能静下心来画画很好奇。”  
“总要有点爱好嘛。”黄明昊答道，“我看起来可能也不太像静下心的人。”  
“你现在也就那样。”林彦俊不客气地回敬。  
黄明昊翻了个白眼：“所以你问他干嘛。”  
“……有些误会。”林彦俊无力地回应，他甚至对黄明昊都难以启齿。他确信了陈立农报名那天不过是心血来潮。他的不作为很快就起了效果，陈立农面对他的冷脸攻势败下阵来，恢复了该有的学生样子，上完课就走，没有过多的交流。  
但是这样一来，林彦俊也会反思自己是否做的太过了。包括但不限于面对他时刻意压制的语气，不正眼看他的表情。其实陈立农也并没有做过什么，也没有说过直接过分的话，甚至从他的表现来看，还能算是个待人真诚友善的好学生。他因为自己的自作多情这样区别对待，对陈立农也不公平吧？  
“你带他去买几支笔。”临了林彦俊也不忘叮嘱黄明昊，“记得啊。”  
“知道了知道了。”黄明昊冲着他不耐烦地挥手。

“林老师好关心你。”黄明昊一边把颜料画笔那些一股脑地丢进篮子里，一边喃喃自语，“你跟他说什么了？”  
“没什么。”陈立农答道。  
八卦不是黄明昊的个性，即使他觉察出来这两个人之间气氛微妙也选择缄口不言。毕竟有一个能陪着自己上下学的朋友也挺好的。他帮陈立农挑好了文具，推他去结账。“一会去网吧呗。”他提议，“你妈不是不在家。”  
“你还去啊。”陈立农惊讶，“你不怕再来一年。”  
“哪壶不开提哪壶。”黄明昊烦躁，“你不去网吧又不回家，莫非要去找学长？”  
“没什么好找的。”陈立农把书包甩到肩上，满脸不在乎。  
把黄明昊连哄带骗地送回家之后陈立农掏出手机，画室的老师建了个基础班的微信群，因为陈立农的同学们年龄都很小，于是他也被迫和家长们呆在同一群里，浑水摸鱼喊林老师。群主是林彦俊，头像是一幅画，他点开之后久久地凝视着，想鼓起勇气添加好友却又做不到。  
他烦躁地蹲在街边，像每一个玩世不恭的男同学一样嚼着口香糖玩着手机。天气闷热潮湿，他的鬓角挂着汗珠。空荡荡的书包里叮叮当当，是刚买的几支铅笔互相撞击的声音。  
“你不理我。”他对着置顶聊天框里的那个人抱怨，“你们都这样。”  
“什么你们。”对方很快回应，“理你的人很多，除了我还有谁不理你？”  
“跟你没关系。”他顶嘴，随即又很快软下语气，“我去找你好不好？我给你买冰沙。”  
没有了下文。陈立农等了一会，站起身来活动蹲麻了的下肢，想去一边的便利店再买一支汽水，手机却响起了提示。  
是林彦俊的好友申请。  
他还没想好要不要通过。老实说他其实没想过要去招惹一个搞艺术的古板老师，想想都觉得恐怖。与其和林彦俊纠缠不清，他宁愿去那些社交网站上找点乐子。  
陈立农坐在便利店里吹冷气，嘴巴里叼着吸管，在满是白花花的肉体页面走马观花地往下滑。他开了定位，想找附近的人，其实他根本没约过，他只是这会儿觉得很烦，迫切地需要一些别的事情消解。  
他的手指突然停下，面无表情地看了几秒钟。

今天又是黄明昊最后一个走。夏季雨水多，他没带伞，干脆留下来接着画。陈立农坐在他旁边打游戏。林彦俊走了进来，默不作声地开始打扫卫生。  
陈立农自己玩了一会，又像坐不住了似的眼睛开始跟着林彦俊转。  
“我帮你吧。”陈立农不知道什么时候站在了自己身后，接过了手里的拖把。  
“谢谢。”林彦俊小声道谢。加过好友之后他们也没有聊过。他还没想好要怎么处理这段关系，但肯定不是一直这样横眉冷对下去。  
“你是个好同学……”林彦俊在隔壁空旷无人的教室里艰难地开口，“之前我有些事情，做的过分了。是我不对。”  
“我什么也没说过。”高个子的男孩置若罔闻，神色自若，“林老师，误会了吧。”  
林彦俊刚想发火，就看见陈立农转过身来，那张从来都是意气风发的脸上流露出伤心的表情，甚至红了眼睛。  
“就因为我比你年轻，你就把我的话当儿戏。但从头到尾，我说了什么呢？我不过是想认识你、了解你而已。”  
林彦俊要被这样的直球打晕了。陈立农在说什么？明明他才是被动的那位，为什么陈立农仿佛才是受害者？他压下心头的疑问，冷静地反问：“但接不接受你的认识和了解，也是我的自由。”  
“你不过是觉得我是在玩玩而已。”陈立农转过身掩饰泫然欲泣的神色。  
“因为我确实没有感受到你的真心。”林彦俊答。  
“我怎么不真心了？”陈立农委屈极了，好像是遭受到了天大的控诉一般，“我见你第一面就差没跟你直接告白了，你却觉得我不真心？”  
“但你根本都不了解我。”林彦俊尽量稳住情绪，“即使到现在我们也没有很了解吧？你仅凭这几次相处就说喜欢我，我觉得太草率了。”  
“日久生情是喜欢，一见钟情就不是喜欢了？”陈立农好像早就知道林彦俊这番问话一般，不慌不忙、振振有词地回答，“而且……而且既然你在纠结这件事，就说明，其实你也是很在乎我的，对不对？”  
“老师对学生当然在乎。”林彦俊有气无力地反驳。  
“你这个借口……自己都说不过去吧。”陈立农笑笑，“一开始我确实很唐突，这一点我很抱歉，后来除了来画画之外我已经在尽力克制了，没有做什么很出格的事情。可就是这样你也还是在乎我。林老师，你也喜欢我对不对？”  
林彦俊愣愣地看着面前笃信的人。他有年轻的面孔和一往无前的勇气，每一次告白都咄咄逼人。你在怕什么？林彦俊问自己。你的厌恶和抗拒，到底是来源于面前的这个人，还是来自于那个蠢蠢欲动的自己？你对他的愧疚和关心，真的只是因为他是你的学生吗？那又何必纠结他是否真心？你又能为他付出几分？  
他突然沉下心来，走到陈立农面前去，看着他。  
“如果这样就是喜欢的话。”  
他的吻像窗外的暴雨一样如约而至。

“你刚才在干嘛呢。”黄明昊满脸狐疑地看着陈立农通红的嘴唇。  
“没干嘛啊，在隔壁帮林老师打扫卫生。”陈立农答道，又捂了捂手，“刚把手磕了。”  
“那还能去网吧吗。”黄明昊瞅了瞅，陈立农手背上横着一道小口子。  
“没事，去吧。”他搂过黄明昊的肩膀，“左手，问题不大。”  
“你好像好久没去找学长了。”黄明昊小声问，“今天也不去吗？”  
陈立农闻言顿了顿：“分了。”  
“又分了……”黄明昊撇嘴，“这次你们能坚持多久啊。”  
“不知道。”陈立农语气沉下来，一点厌倦和疲惫，“看他怎么想吧。”  
“其实我心里还是觉得，”网吧里没什么人，黄明昊轻车熟路地拉开键盘，没敢看陈立农的眼睛，神情低落：“他不怎么好。但是如果你俩分了，那你应该就不会去学画画了。没人陪我放学开黑了。”  
“不会的。”陈立农盯着屏幕，“分不分都会去画画的。跟他没关系。”  
“你要坚定一点。”黄明昊劝他，“不能因为他是学长就怕他，他说怎么样就怎么样。你又不是被他下蛊了，那么逆来顺受干嘛。”  
“没你想的那么严重。”陈立农戴上耳机，换了个舒服的姿势窝在沙发里，网吧里浓重的烟味让他安心。他看着左手的那道伤口，刚才接吻的时候闭着眼睛不小心磕到的，鬼使神差地他摸上自己的嘴唇，又软又苦的滋味还留在那里。他仰起头来接吻的样子真的很纯情……陈立农冷静地回忆着。如果不是被他发现林彦俊也在那个社交网站上有账号的话，他几乎就要被他骗了。他都快要对这个守旧古板的林老师产生愧疚了。  
够主动，也够笨的。微信和约炮的账号用一样的头像。陈立农默默评价。  
“是不是我到了你这个年龄，我也会变得什么都不在乎了。”陈立农在置顶聊天框里打字。  
“你现在在乎什么呢。在乎我吗。”  
“嗯。”陈立农回复。“不过我最近认识了一个人，跟你一样大。装的也很矜持。”  
“活该你孤独终老。”对方不客气地回复他。  
所有人都这样。陈立农放下手机，在游戏登陆前缓冲的时刻看着屏幕出神。无论是学长还是林彦俊，全都不对他说实话。就像那时候他不停地问学长，他有什么做的不对，有什么地方不好，他都可以改，学长却一如既往温柔地笑着告诉他，没有，你很好。转头就在网络上和别人打得火热又亲昵，他连那样的半分热情都没有得到过。

林彦俊锁了门，拔出钥匙的手还在抖。他告诉自己要沉着冷静，既然打定主意只逢场作戏，又何必要像个初入爱河的少年一样目眩神迷？他面对着门，平复着呼吸，伸出舌头舔自己刚刚被吻过的嘴唇。  
他明明知道陈立农炽热的目光如影随形地粘着自己。在那群孩子们友善纯洁的注视里，他的眼神黏糊又玩味。林彦俊努力忽略，脑海里却无时无刻不在勾画着那个人低下头亲吻他的样子。他这样想了，也这样做了。  
这本来就是你要的。他安慰自己。你想要什么，从他那里拿便是。  
他拿出手机，想给陈立农发微信。他们亲吻完还没来得及说任何话，黄明昊就把陈立农叫走了。  
“你明天还来画画吗。”他干巴巴地问。  
“老师想我来吗。”  
林彦俊很懊悔被这小孩吃的死死的，完全不是他的对手。总觉得入了圈套却又不知道错在哪里。他没再理会陈立农，回过去查看自己的邮箱——直到这时他才想起来，他是个放完暑假就要回到国外去上学的人。到时候陈立农也要去外地了。他们一开始就只是萍水相逢而已。什么真心不真心……现在想来，都只是对方为了感动自己的说辞罢了。  
踩在坑洼的路面上，林彦俊有些不爽地垂着头。他也年轻过，怎么会不知道像陈立农这样大的男孩想要什么。也就自己还在好心为人师表……算了吧，他连正式的老师都不是，就是个还人情的打工仔。  
及时行乐。他回到家，面对着画板，没有画画而是写下了这几个字。

稍显拥挤的课堂里，林彦俊纤长的手指在石膏像上标明重点，例如“这里的阴影和轮廓记得加深”之类。陈立农握着铅笔状似认真地听着，时不时还要眯着眼比划，一副全情投入的好学生姿态。林彦俊知道他不过做做样子，讽刺他说你最好是先画好圆锥体和苹果。  
“我想一步到位直接画你。”陈立农在放课后无人的空画室明目张胆地调情，“听说画人体要从裸体开始哦？林老师，你脱光了做我的模特。”  
“你画啊。”画板被推开，林彦俊直接坐到陈立农的腿上，搂住他的脖子。他含着笑意眼光向下，看他凸起的喉结上下滚动，像伊甸园里的苹果。  
“裸体欸。”陈立农强调，手伸进对方的T恤下摆要帮他脱掉。  
“我做老师也太不称职了。”林彦俊苦笑，“就跟学生在空教室里乱搞。”  
“你现在就想搞吗？”陈立农眯起眼睛问他，“这里有没有摄像头？”  
“没有。”林彦俊低喘着，呼吸的节奏跟随陈立农的手指起伏，“隔壁也都走完了。如果黄明昊不回来找你的话。”  
“我把灯关了，门也锁了。”陈立农认真感受着怀里这具身体的体温和线条，“只要林老师不叫的太大声，就没人能听见。”  
“上课之前我洗过了。”林彦俊攥着他的手往股缝里探，另一只手把安全套塞到陈立农手心里，“直接来吧快一点……”  
“林老师跟我初次遇见的时候好不一样哦。”陈立农扒了他的裤子，不客气地揉了几把屁股，随后伸进肉穴里企图弄的再松软一些，“冷冰冰的，都不正眼看我。”  
“你那样我没法……唔，轻点。”林彦俊拦着他的手不要他继续作恶，“不要再……”  
“别急，不然你会痛。”陈立农不慌不忙地继续扩张着，寻着林彦俊因为阵阵快感昂起来的头再送上亲吻。T恤没脱干净，卷到锁骨下方，陈立农就顺着他脖颈啃咬下去直到胸口，小小的乳头挺在空气里，被陈立农吸得更肿。林彦俊死死咬着唇，不让自己发出一点声音。  
太超过了，他看着天花板上的吊扇心想。  
“这边也要亲。”陈立农换了一边的乳头伺候，林彦俊低下头，伸出手来抱住他，用大拇指摩挲他的耳廓：“你怎么……这么会……你交往过很多？”  
“还得林老师多多指教。”陈立农抬眼笑了笑，穴里的手指抽出来，换成阴茎顶进去。他上下挺动着腰，让身上的人跟着自己起落。  
林彦俊的眼睛睁开又闭上，画室里的石膏像仿佛都活了过来看着自己，斥责这个放荡无礼的老师。他扶着陈立农的肩膀，顺从地跟随着他的节奏。太久没有被进入过的身体根本经不起少年的顶弄，他的性器比嘴诚实，硬的翘起，吐着亮晶的黏液。  
“林老师，林老师。”陈立农唤他，“你看着我。”  
他望进少年漆黑的眼眸里，交换着灼热的呼吸。他被圈在陈立农的怀里，炙热硬挺的凶器停留在紧致的甬道，将他逼出眼泪来。“我喜欢林老师，真的喜欢林老师。”  
“我没有不喜欢你。”林彦俊颤抖着平复呼吸，“是我不好，是我让你伤心。”  
“不是这样的。”陈立农苦笑着摇头，“我的意思是，让林老师给我一个，喜欢你的机会吧。”

陈立农不觉得他们俩在恋爱。  
虽然他说了喜欢，虽然他们上了床，但他们并没有真正意义上的确定关系。因此陈立农业不用对他的林老师鞍前马后嘘寒问暖，这很合理。情之所至心血来潮的表白，他相信这位林老师一定也经历过不少，不会放在心上。  
他们常常见面，见面也都是肉体交流。十几天来做了好多次。林彦俊被他按在酒店的床上，大腿被分开死死地钳着，被迫承受粗暴的进出。他看着天花板上摇晃的灯影，喘着气伸手想抚慰自己的性器，被陈立农挥开：“等一下。”  
“……你快点。”鬓发被汗珠打湿，少年精力太好，再这样荒淫下去又要错过了上班时间。林彦俊服软下来，哀哀地够着摇晃他的手臂：“快点……受不了。”  
“你好香，还热热的。”陈立农吻他的嘴，林彦俊呼吸紊乱，呻吟都封在嘴里，大腿折的好像快要断掉。“喜欢你，不想出去。”  
快感累积太久就变成折磨，林彦俊被他不知节制的搞得想生气，燃起的火苗又在对方一声声甜腻的表白里败下阵来，哪怕是虚情假意也甘之如饴。他决定采取缓兵之计：“你快点射……我们晚上再搞好不好？你别……别退房，晚上我自己过来。”  
他将小腿缠上陈立农的腰，用一种自己都嫌弃的语调撒着娇，姿势亲密言语亲昵，好像他们是一对天生的爱侣一般。陈立农居高临下地看着他，笑着去吻他的眼睛，他对猎物的臣服感到得意，给予一点温柔又不全盘释放：“我不。”  
林彦俊欲哭无泪，完全被压制的姿态让他无处逃离。身上的人沉默而有力，只剩他像一条被情欲冲到岸上的鱼，前端肿胀硬挺，急于喷薄而出，后面又软又紧，水声暧昧黏腻。他被这样颠来倒去不知操弄了多久，陈立农才大发慈悲放过了他。精液满满地装在套子里，被随手丢进垃圾桶。  
林彦俊简单地冲洗过后踉跄着走出门，他姿势还别扭着。“要不要送？”身后传来陈立农的问话。他躺在另一张干净的床上——他们总是开双人房，一张床做爱，另一张床用来给还不想走的人休息，通常是陈立农享用。  
“不用。”林彦俊站起身来，整整衣领，“还能走。你下午记得去画室。”  
他不是没爽到，况且还是陈立农更累一点，他不用摆出摇尾乞怜的样子。  
更重要的是，他讨厌陈立农问话的那种语气，好像他是一个需要关怀的小猫小狗。  
陈立农又一次点开那个社交网站，看着林彦俊只有头像其他空空如也的主页发了会呆。微信跳出消息，学长问他今天来不来，他推上去，不回话。

林彦俊还是回了酒店，进门之前他再三确认自己是不是脑子进水了。他下午如约见到了陈立农，坐在下面画画的人看起来比他精神得多，不过草草涂完很快就走了。他真想假公济私好好教训他一顿。但上赶着送炮的人没有立场。  
学校发来邮件提醒下学期的待办事宜。国外的生活也不光只有人在异乡的寂寞，也有很多精彩和温暖的时刻。他每每想到这里，就强迫般地要求自己把那点悸动压下去，陈立农不过是个毛头小子而已，不管他有什么心思，自己才是身居高位负责施舍的那个。  
他带了点吃的，进了房间却一愣。陈立农头顶着毛巾从浴室走出来，循着他的目光看去，解释道：“这里有厨房，就随便炒了几个菜。你跟我一起吃吧。”  
“下午那么大雨，你去买的菜吗？”林彦俊随口问道。  
“对呀。”陈立农站在身后，把下巴搁在他的肩头，“我要奖励。”  
他讨来一个吻，笑眯眯地摆好筷子。他们对坐而食，不得不承认这个场景很有家的感觉。雨后的光线照进来，把陈立农的滴水的发梢染得金黄。  
如果不是手机提示音接二连三地响起，他们大概还可以细嚼慢咽很久。林彦俊看着他面无表情地看了一眼然后调至静音，放下手机，摆出一个人畜无害的笑容来。  
“谁呀？”他好奇地问。  
“学生干部。”陈立农对答如流，“催我交东西。”  
林彦俊欲言又止的表情被陈立农看在眼里，他低下头去，默不作声地夹菜。  
“外面雨已经停了，你吃完就回去吧。”陈立农揉揉眼睛。“当然你要是想我也……但我怕你受不了。”  
这下林彦俊突然有点尴尬，他反而因为白吃白喝了一顿不好意思，也忘了下午怒气冲冲想揍陈立农一顿的人是谁。“你干嘛，赶我走哦？”他故作轻松地问。  
“没有。”陈立农笑着摇头，“床太小了，我怕我俩挤着睡，你不习惯。”  
他们没有一起过过夜，只偶尔午睡过几次。年长的人睡得浅，总觉得自己偷偷起身也吵不到身边的人，殊不知陈立农也睡的不深，那点温暖的香气离他而去的时候他就会惊醒。他知道林彦俊会坐到另一张床上去玩手机，因为小小的洁癖皱起的眉头也没能逃过他的眼睛。但林彦俊还是没挪位置，甚至会手法粗暴地靠过来帮他掖一下被单。  
“我送你吧。”陈立农站起来，调侃道，“林老师回去好好休养生息。”

回家路上林彦俊像是想起什么似的，漫不经心地问：“你谈过恋爱吗？”  
陈立农一愣，点点头：“谈过。”  
“男生还是女生啊？”林彦俊转过头来笑着，似是调侃。  
“男生。”陈立农实话实说。  
“喔……”林彦俊点点头，“你很会照顾人。”  
潜台词是你很会照顾你的恋人。但林彦俊没办法直接说出这个词，他知道他们不算。  
“谢谢林老师夸奖哦。”陈立农靠过来，搂住他的肩膀，故作轻松：“你也很好。”  
该接什么呢，真羡慕你以后的男朋友？林彦俊在心里自嘲，他明明知道陈立农不会给他回音。  
“但其实……”陈立农突然自顾自地说起来，“我还是处男，我是说在遇见你之前。”  
“啊？”林彦俊难以置信：“不会吧。”陈立农体贴又温柔，完全不像是那种猴急的处男样。  
“真的。”被质疑的人笑了笑。  
我是为了别人学的这些。陈立农把心里话吞了回去。  
傍晚的空气带着凉意，怕是又要再下大雨，两个人决定抄近道。走到黑暗处，陈立农突然牵住了他的手。  
“出去巷子就松开。”陈立农弯下腰来，用气音说。林彦俊不明所以，只嗯嗯地答应，掩饰自己心如擂鼓。  
不好了，陈立农心想，我后悔了。

黄明昊看到林彦俊已经往窗外看了不下四五次。他猜到他在担心什么，但画室人很多，他不敢贸然开口，只好摸出手机给林彦俊发信息：“他病了。”  
“怎么病了。”  
“不知道，有点感冒吧。他没跟你说？”  
“没有。”  
林彦俊把手机放回兜里，企图让自己平静下来继续上课。他不是真的担心一个会被感冒打倒的家伙——看起来活蹦乱跳的，能有什么事？他只是莫名其妙生气起来。为什么他们之间就不能有除了上床之外的交流呢？  
“他家在哪。”他直截了当追问黄明昊。  
黄明昊犹豫了半天也不敢发，他担心林彦俊去了就会看到陈立农的学长也在家，轰轰烈烈的狗血三人行场面。他谁也不想得罪，但越想越觉得憋屈——跟我有什么关系？他惯常不喜欢做这受夹缝气的中间人，索性自己决定把事情跟林彦俊摊牌了。陈立农要杀要剐也随他便，谁让那个人不检点在先。  
“你们谈恋爱之前都不问问对方的感情状态吗。”  
林彦俊一愣：“我没和他谈恋爱。”  
黄明昊确实不能理解这种关系，虽然他和陈立农是同龄人，但像陈立农那样偏执顽固的家伙毕竟少见。但既然这两个人没有恋爱，那想必对林彦俊实话实说也无妨了：“我告诉你地址可以，但他前男友可能在他家，我怕你会尴尬。”  
林彦俊看着刺眼的“前男友”几个字出神。他不是没有考虑过这样的情况，甚至还要坏一些。但他遇到陈立农也不过就是见色起意而已，有什么资格置喙对方的感情生活？  
“那算了。”他回复。  
他一直告诫自己不要同一个年轻风流的男孩谈论感情，萍水相逢的人死活同自己有什么相干？但他说“喜欢你”的神情和语气，都太诚恳了，越是不谙世事对人越是残忍，或许那只是他随口的一句撒娇而已，却总让林彦俊心软。  
“我还是告诉你吧。”黄明昊像是看穿了他的心思似的，“去不去是你自己的事。”  
“很严重吗。”  
“还好。但我觉得你现在也上不下去课了。”黄明昊一针见血。

贴着退热贴的陈立农好不容易才从床上爬起来，懒洋洋地去开门。一看到门外的人一个激灵——林彦俊恢复了一如既往的冷脸，一副家访的样子。他差点立正喊老师好。林彦俊没跟他客气，大大方方地走进来，家里没有别人。有他也不畏惧，任谁也看不出这个正义凛然的老师和陈立农会有什么感情上的纠葛。  
“爸妈不在家？”  
“上班去了。”  
“吃药没。”  
“吃了……没多大事。黄明昊跟你说的吧，我睡一觉就好了，你别担心。”  
陈立农带他回自己的房间，毫不避讳地向他展示地板上乱糟糟的画纸——都是平时的练习。虽然幼稚，但是足够努力和用心。林彦俊捡起一张，默不作声地看着。他好像被推到一个非常为难的境地，但他知道这一切都是咎由自取。他曾经有无数个机会可以推开陈立农，却一次又一次地沉沦下去。他湿掉的鞋子和裤脚，因为走的太快还在潮红的脸，像个莽撞的少年，迫不及待要捧出那颗可能会被对方弃之如敝履的真心：“我觉得我……”  
“林老师。”陈立农深深地叹了一口气，他蹲下身，捡起那堆画纸，慢吞吞地一一整理好：“对不起。我不该用别人的错误来惩罚你……我太幼稚了。你没有错。”  
“你是为了别人才学的画画，对吗。”林彦俊冷静地问。就如他第一次见到他一样，那是一个看起来就不曾认真坐下来画过什么的男孩儿。能让他沉浸其中只会是因为，他喜欢上了一个爱画画的人。  
“是黄明昊以前的学长。”陈立农回忆道。“不过我们没怎么样……他一直不太喜欢我吧，没把我当回事。我们分分合合很多次了。”  
“现在呢。”  
“我说这些不是要惹你生气……”陈立农抬起头，看着林彦俊有些苍白的脸，“我向你坦白，因为确实是，我的不对。我在画室看到你，觉得你和他有点像，就跟你多说了点话。但后来我看你没那个意思，就算了。结果你主动找我，我以为你也是那种人。”  
“我是哪种人？”林彦俊气得发晕，他知道整件事情从开始就荒唐不正经，也一直克制着自己，但从头到尾被人欺骗玩弄，还被当作一个陌生人的替代品，还是出乎他的意料，“所以我是哪种人？”  
“随便的人。在一些乱七八糟的网站上随便就能跟人睡觉的人。对别人掏心掏肺的喜欢也能视而不见的人。我以为你和他一样都是那种人。”陈立农说的很艰难，想要剖白自己内心最黑暗的一面并不容易：“对不起，我知道我这样想你很不对。”  
“我承认我对你也没有非常认真。”林彦俊站起来，摇摇晃晃地，“不过是贪图你年轻，活好。但我不会主动去欺骗一个无知无辜的人。你明明知道什么是喜欢，还要口口声声说喜欢我，你不能这样。”  
“对。”陈立农坐到床沿，低着头，不敢去看林彦俊的目光：“是我的错。”  
“你凭什么会觉得我会随便跟人睡觉？”林彦俊追问。  
“我看你在那上面有账号……就那些网站。”  
“有账号我就……算了。”林彦俊深吸一口气，看着陈立农有些颓唐的脸，努力平复自己的心情：“你说得对，我们不过就是那种随便的关系而已。等到暑假结束，我们都要去上学了，以后谁都不认识谁。”  
他头也没回地走了，把陈立农一个人留在了家里。

人这一生会遇到很多执念。有些说放下就能放下，有些却像长在肉里的一根刺，怎么也拔不掉。  
陈立农曾经以为那个学长是前者。  
那是一个非常优秀的男孩，安静，不善言辞，有点小固执，特别喜欢画画。陈立农喜欢了他好多年，鼓起勇气追求对方也终于得偿所愿，可是学长若即若离的态度和喜怒无常的性格让他很疲倦。陈立农不明白，他为什么得不到呢。越是得不到就越是想要，越是想要就越是偏执，他甚至当着学长的面故意跟别人举止亲昵，企图得到一点关注和回心转意，结果都是徒劳。  
他沿着街道慢慢地走，烧几天了还没退，他昏昏沉沉，热辣的阳光炙烤着他，他却还是觉得好冷。他不想呆在家里，卧室里的画板直愣愣地站在那，嘲讽他的狼狈，指责他的无情。父母问他干嘛不务正业，他也觉得自己确实是，在一条偏离的轨道上越走越远。  
他走到那个熟悉的街区，走过街拐角就到了画室。他低着头，躲进那家常去的饮料店。他想起第一次遇见林彦俊的场景，如果不是因为这个荒诞的开始，也许他们真的能谈一场不错的恋爱。就算是很快就要各奔东西，也好过现在这样。  
他透过透明的玻璃瓶看窗外的街景，大家来去匆匆，没人会对一个为情所困的年轻男孩报以同情。都是自找的。陈立农一下下敲着桌面。熟悉的身影吓得他赶紧坐到角落里去——是林彦俊，下班了正在往家走。  
饮料店正对着公交车站，他偷偷回头看林彦俊在等车，手提着包甩在肩后。黄昏的风把他的衬衫和头发吹起来，陈立农突然很希望再下一场雨。  
他期待什么呢？期待林彦俊会因为躲雨走进这个饮料店，发现这个失魂落魄的他吗？就算发现了，还能再笨拙又细心地照顾他吗？不揍自己一顿就不错了。  
他好像又找回了做一个卑微无助的暗恋者的感觉。  
“你怎么啦？干嘛躲在这？”  
熟悉的声音拍了一下他的额头，他有点烦躁地甩开黄明昊的手：“不舒服，不想在家呆着。”  
“你去医院没啊。”黄明昊拿过饮料，上下打量着他：“你都好几天没来了。”  
“去了。”陈立农懒懒地应着，“没那么快好。”  
“别在这吹空调啦，我送你回去吧。”黄明昊把他拉起来。  
“我不。”陈立农耍赖，“林老师在外面等车，我不出去。”  
“怕他干嘛呀。”黄明昊催促他，“他戴着耳机，看不见我们的。”  
“我害怕。”  
“你再不起来，我给学长打电话了。”黄明昊虚张声势。  
“我想见林老师。”陈立农喃喃自语，“可是又见不了。我好菜。”  
发烧的人总爱做噩梦，他每天都梦到自己陷在那个温暖的怀抱里。他知道是谁，越是知道越是羞愧。他从别人那里受的伤，要下一个人来补偿。原谅和包容当然不属于他。

浑浑噩噩中陈立农好像又梦到了那个人，他依然拥有那些偷来的幸福时光。他想牢牢抓紧，却被凉飕飕的空气冻的清醒过来。  
“起来吃饭。”林彦俊暴躁地一把掀开被子。  
“……你做的？”陈立农迷迷糊糊地问，他还有点感动。  
“我不会，我去买的。”林彦俊眉头紧锁，一副铁面执法的样子。陈立农坐起来之后面前摆了一张小桌，清粥和咸菜也随之摆好，他盯了许久，像是还没睡醒似的。  
“难道要我喂你吗。”林彦俊轻描淡写地问。  
“不不不。我自己吃。”陈立农终于反应过来，被林彦俊看着吃饭的滋味可不好受，他风卷残云地吃干净，又被塞进药片和水杯。被林彦俊命令着吞下。  
做完这一切之后他又被强迫缩进被窝，一双眼睛跟着林彦俊看他收拾垃圾。“我走了。”林彦俊拿着系好的垃圾袋站在床边，硬邦邦地开口，“我把空调关了，不许再吹冷气。有事给我打电话。”  
“谢谢林老师。”陈立农怯生生地说道。  
就知道装。林彦俊看他这样又开始心头冒火。“不客气，陈同学。”他回敬道。  
“外面……有雨。”陈立农喊住了他，“你记得带伞。玄关就有。”  
“不会像你一样！”林彦俊大声回答他。言下之意是他不会做那个，下雨了非得跑出去买菜做饭，然后病到现在的麻烦人。  
我到底在心软什么啊？他问自己。那么一个精力充沛的小骗子，饿他两顿会死吗？有必要在公交车上看到被黄明昊扶着肩膀就魂不守舍吗？父母不在家几天怎么了，快二十岁的人外卖也不会叫吗？黄明昊也是个不折不扣的两面派，怎么能自己问陈立农家的钥匙他就给呢？不能阻拦自己的恩师往泥潭里跳吗？  
他走出小区，扔垃圾也像扔炸弹。缠绵的雨季让他烦躁，他满脑子都是那个躺在床上蔫不拉叽，含糊不清喊“林老师”的家伙，和那个满嘴谎言又柔情蜜意的陈立农判若两人。不能再这样下去，他告诫自己，不能放任自己两次踏进同一条河流里。  
“老师，我……我想提前回学校去了。”他拨通了开画室的老师的电话。

老师答应得很爽快，机票也买的很快。林彦俊用了半天收拾东西，下午还是去了画室，打算和几个相熟的学生道别。  
他的确存了一点私心，把自己要离开的消息告诉了黄明昊。如果这样陈立农都不肯同他说几句告别的话，那他这个老师兼炮友可真是当的太失败了。  
把学生安排好之后他照例坐到一边，看着底下一颗颗专心致志的小脑袋出神。他又想起那个坐在台下的人，也是这样，那么大的一个男孩子，坐在小孩中间也不丢人，一笔一划，认认真真的，会讨小朋友欢心，会照顾人。他脑海里想着陈立农的样子下笔画速写，也许他应该多教他一些东西，至少在画画这方面，是不会被陈立农打败的。  
快下课的时候居然真的接到陈立农的电话，林彦俊出去走廊接，电话那头的声音已经不那么喑哑了，但还是带了些林彦俊察觉得到的示弱：“林老师……”  
“有话说话。”林彦俊简短地回答。  
“你说有事可以给你打电话。”陈立农语气尽量克制，“明天我父母还是不能回来。你能买点药给我吗？我小区附近，药房关了。”  
明天？林彦俊在电话这头无声地苦笑，后天我就在飞机场了，你还惦记着我伺候你。可说出来又变成了另一副语气：“我下班去找你。”  
距离飞机起飞不到二十四小时，林彦俊决定最后一次仁至义尽。他没上楼，陈立农就站在小区门口等着他。他本想叮嘱他气温骤降，他短袖短裤地等在外面又得着凉，不过见到陈立农之后他就只想逃，把药塞到对方手里转身就要走人，却被陈立农拉住了手腕。  
“林老师，”陈立农有些着急地说，“你上次跟我说的那些，我都想过了。”  
“什么？”  
“关于我欺骗你的部分……发生过的事情，我没有办法再挽回，但是，”陈立农咽了咽口水，“你说暑假一结束，我们就结束了。我不想这样。我去办了你留学的国家的签证，大概需要一段时间。我会去找你的。”  
“然后呢。”林彦俊转过身来，“叫我来就是说这个吗？”  
“我，我想知道林老师对我还有多少耐心。”陈立农看向老师玻璃珠一般的眼睛，“你怎么看我，怎么做，或者交往了什么人……都没关系，我会去找你，夏天的结束不意味着我们的结束。”  
“可是我要走了。”林彦俊出乎意料地平静：“我买了机票。后天就走。”  
他看到陈立农眼里的光芒瞬间暗淡下来，松开他的手腕：“好，好的……没关系。我送你一下可以吗。”  
“你穿的太少了，病还没好，算了。”林彦俊不知不觉就软了语气：“你说的我都知道了。我自己回去吧。”  
“那我能去机场送你吗？”陈立农哀求般地追问，迫切地挽留：“让我去吧，好不好，林老师？我会想你。”  
“不要再用这样的语气说这种话了！”林彦俊提高了音量，他面前的年轻人天真又多情，让他无法生气，甚至觉得愧疚，仿佛轻薄对待就是辜负：“连我都没法确定自己的心意，你凭什么信誓旦旦，觉得自己以后不会后悔？”

“他说的没错。”陈立农叼着棒棒糖，拿着铅笔，举手投足之间已经有了老手风范，只是面前的画纸出卖了他的真实水平：“我也不想再强迫他。”  
“他问的对象是你吧。”黄明昊有点无奈：“他的意思是，你可能明天又去喜欢别人了。”  
“可我没有啊。”陈立农有些无辜：“我就是很想他。”  
黄明昊冷不防被他肉麻到，有些嫌弃，忙着转移话题：“你别跟着我画了，人物肖像对你来说太难了。”  
“那我去隔壁练静物了。”陈立农看了看自己的大作，也觉得有些格格不入，“你走的时候叫我。”  
他拿起工具准备转移阵地，投身于少儿兴趣班大军。绕过拥挤的座椅他走到画室的角落里，那里有一个空白的画板，他瞥了一眼，就再也没挪动脚步。  
他认得出来那是自己，坐在林彦俊对面，一筷子一筷子夹菜。下面还垫着几张画纸，他轻轻地翻开，都是他，画画的他，走路的他，睡着了的他。

他感到细细的雨滴吹到自己脸上。

地中海气候让佛罗伦萨四季皆宜。林彦俊走在回家路上，下了点小雨，手里握着伞却懒得打开。  
他走的很快，哼着歌，心情不错。  
轻快的步伐在见到那个熟悉的身影之后猛然停下。  
他看到陈立农站在树荫下，雨后的树梢还滴着水，把陈立农额前的头发也溅得微湿。  
“林老师，”高大的男孩弯下腰来，他夹着自己的画集，里面是一些很幼稚的作品。他的目光羞涩又明亮。他的老师仰起头来看着他，像他们初吻时候那么纯情。  
“再教我一次画画吧。”


End file.
